


better than everything

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Magnus comes home from a warlock conference.He didn’t bother turning on the lights, simply tossed his jacket onto the couch and made his way through the loft by memory. Never mind that it was 10am when he left Geneva, he had every intention of catching a few more hours of beauty rest before the east coast saw fit to rise.Careful not to to wake Alec, he eased open the bedroom door.His heart swelled at the sight that greeted him.Written for Flufftober Day 16: Hug





	better than everything

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through the flufftober month and I've finally managed to produce something that is pure fluff. Better late than never, I suppose.

Magnus didn’t dare let his shoulders slump until the portal closed fully behind him. The warlocks he left were allies, certainly, but like all High Warlocks, they were sharks. Letting them see that all he wanted was to crawl into bed was to practically invite dissent into Brooklyn.

He didn’t bother turning on the lights, simply tossed his jacket onto the couch and made his way through the loft by memory. Never mind that it was 10am when he left Geneva, he had every intention of catching a few more hours of beauty rest before the east coast saw fit to rise.

Careful not to to wake Alec, he eased open the bedroom door.

His heart swelled at the sight that greeted him.

Alec was curled on his side on Magnus’ part of the bed, hugging a crimson red silk body pillow to his chest that was as long as he was tall. His head was nestled into the fabric, leaving nothing visible except his mop of messy dark bed-hair. One leg peeked out from the sheets, hitched over the pillow in a way Magnus was intimately familiar with.

Suddenly, every moment he wasn’t in bed with Alec was a moment too long. A quick flourish of his fingers stripped away all the trappings of his day. Makeup, jewelry, and clothes gave way to bare skin, and he sighed at the simple pleasure of it.

The rest of the plan was stymied by an unexpected logistical issue.

He leveled his best glare at his (admittedly luxurious and comfortable) body pillow. There was no way to pry the pillow from Alec’s ironclad grasp without waking him. Magnus was all for naked wrestling, but it preferably involved a little more oil and a little less of him being replaced by his own bedding.

Luckily, the problem was solved when Alec shifted and turned, looking up at him with heavy, blinking eyes. He rubbed at his face. Then had to try again as he hit his nose, aim skewed from sleep.

It was hard to believe this adorable man was the same one who killed demons and other assorted nasties for a living. Whose hands were calloused from all manner of weapons, his skin marked and burnt black with the symbols of his strength that kept him alive. His beautiful Shadowhunter soldier, naked and sleep-vulnerable in Magnus’ bed.

The longing hit him, as it always did. He wanted to come home to this forever.

“Wasn’t expecting you ‘till tomorrow,” Alec’s voice was rough with sleep even as he gave Magnus an appreciative once over. His arms and legs, Magnus noticed, stayed wrapped around the pillow like an overgrown, runed koala bear.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, but failed to keep the grin off his face as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Had I known you were going to replace me so quickly, I might have hurried home sooner.”

“It’s nice,” he said, hugging the pillow tighter. “All your things are nice. And it smelled like you.”

Magnus crawled across the bed until he was close enough to touch. “You know what else is nice?”

Alec grinned, pushing away the pillow to tug Magnus in. _Finally_ , Magnus thought, happily letting himself be manhandled to Alec’s content.

“You’re nice,” he mumbled against the skin of Magnus’ neck. “Better than nice. Better than everything.”

Magnus’ breath hitched and he almost forgot to breathe. Even half asleep, Alec managed to catch him off guard with the things he said. Before he could consider it too deeply, strong arms wrapped around his chest, and a split-second later Alec rolled them both over so he could hitch a leg over Magnus’ hips.

Magnus arched his back at the contact, reveling in the feeling of Alec’s skin against his own. He loved the strong, solid weight of Alec on top of him, Alec’s body between himself and the world. He felt surrounded and enveloped, yet at the same time, stronger. Like there was nothing he couldn’t do, nothing he couldn’t face, if Alec was here with him.

The warlock conference had only been a week, but he missed home with an ache that no amount of phone calls could soothe. And it wasn’t his loft or his robes or the specific blend of tea he procured and dried by hand. Somewhere along the line, home had become Alec.

He wrapped his arms around the man who was his everything, content to lay still and hug him close.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr!  
> lynne-monstr.tumblr.com


End file.
